User talk:Hhhippo/BuildArchive/R/W Choking Gas Ranger
Rate-a-Build Tested: #Skuld #User:Paulrennan] A simple, good build #— 130.58 (talk) (22:22, 9 June 2006 (CDT)) #Spellcasters dont like it.--Taki 04:19, 26 August 2006 (CDT) #My #1 interupting build. It was also my 1st build.-X H K #Nice use of Seeking. You should also mention something about Seeking being able to interrupt trappers. Although since ViMway got nerfed, nobody uses trappers much anyways <>Spark 06:52, 31 January 2007 (CST) Unfavored: #PS+Choking and interrupt spamming is very My First Ranger Build-y. For a one trick pony, this isn't even a bit innovative. 81.169.136.161 17:24, 24 May 2006 (CDT) #Expertise no longer affects stances non-ranger stances, using flurry will simply cause your energy to plummet. Shame considering this was a good build. -- Mcmullen 12:38, 26 October 2006 (CDT) #:Fixed. CGs don't get used much any more, but before 6 vs 6 a lot of ppl were using frenzy anyway — Skuld 16:53, 26 October 2006 (CDT) ---- Tested+unfavoured are the only choices? I've used similar builds before and they work fine, I think this one is ready Skuld 06:51, 26 May 2006 (CDT) :If you think it is ready, vote tested. --Xeeron 06:59, 26 May 2006 (CDT) ::But I didn't test it :s Skuld 07:00, 26 May 2006 (CDT) Discussion I run a R/W with flurry.i seriously dont like the name though... too CHEESY. --Paulrennan 23:10, 24 May 2006 (CDT) :Way too cheesy. — 130.58 (talk) (02:52, 25 May 2006 (CDT)) *Edited the name ^^" --Phoenixfire2001 06:58, 26 May 2006 (CDT) Someone tell me: What does flurry really achieve here? --Xeeron 06:59, 26 May 2006 (CDT) :Faster Arrow fireing speed -> More Interrupts -> more frustration on the caster side --Phoenixfire2001 12:51, 26 May 2006 (CDT) :Wouldn't Tiger's Fury be more effective than flurry? It lasts longer, and disables skills that you won't be needing for five seconds if you've already cast them correctly. --I am bobo 12:44 28 May, 2006 (EST) ::They both have a similar purpose but flurry costs less energy overall and the skill disable on tiger's fury is something that flurry doesn't have. It's an old FOTM and flurry worked best for all those people =) Skuld 12:39, 28 May 2006 (CDT) :Try it with needling shot. Since needling has a faster arrow and quick draw time, it's almost like a free savage shot, of sorts. ^_^ --Kit Engel 21:50, 13 June 2006 (CDT) ---- So? I did in no way say it's innovative. But after looking through the Choking Gas and Practiced Stance entries I found that this build was MISSING despite the "combination tips" so I put it up for new players to look at, anything wrong with that? --Phoenixfire2001 08:23, 25 May 2006 (CDT) :I think we should keep it, though it looks like the skills need to be tweaked a bit for optimum effect. Good to have one of these up, though. Just change the name. — 130.58 (talk) (15:02, 25 May 2006 (CDT)) ---- Choking Gas + Practised Stance + Flurry -> yawn Skuld 09:01, 25 May 2006 (CDT) Why do you need Distracting Shot and Savage Shot if Choking Gas is always going to be active? Wouldn't it be better to take maybe a nature ritual, Throw Dirt or Troll Unguent?--Tjoneil 21:50, 31 May 2006 (CDT) :Interupt fast casts, choking and flurry just interupts randomly — Skuld 04:32, 2 June 2006 (CDT) /tested i've played the build myself, it works fine, and has been increasingly popular in Heroes' Ascent as of late, probably due to the popularity of blood spike. --- Only one problem I have with this is that saying blindness is a weakness. On the contrary, the effects of choking gas take place without the arrows hitting. Hey Im doin the build in Pv.E and it works fine but i made a couple changes... First i took out depilitating shot and added in antidote signet in for it. with the signet, being blinded or suffering weakness is not a problem. I also took out pin down and in exchange for it I ADDED TROLL UNGUET. thanks for all the help by finding and posting all those builds, Spcypnts Time to revamp this? Recently, the FOTM is practiced stance choking gas rangers with seeking arrows for the ghostly interrupts. Should we change this build to reflect that? NOTE: I'm fairly sure that pin down is replaced by seeking arrows. I'm not sure if debilitating is replaced or not. --Theonemephisto 19:52, 25 July 2006 (CDT) :The current HA metagame CG ranger definitely has seeking arrows. Pin down isn't really something you're going to see much, if at all, in PvP. I've seen people use debilitating, but I've also seen whirling and frozen soil instead. --68.142.14.19 20:01, 25 July 2006 (CDT) ::Okay, I'm going to revamp this a little to more suit the metagame CG ranger. --Theonemephisto 10:27, 27 July 2006 (CDT) If you can keep Choking Gas up all the time, why not just use Called Shot to make your Choking Gas arrow hit rather than using an interrupt with Seeking Arrows? Same effect (unblockable interrupt), no prep-changing, no second campaign required, ne? — 130.58 (talk) 10:57, 27 July 2006 (CDT) :The interrupts have a 1/2 second activation. Even with flurry up, your normal attacks will feel like they're coming out slowly when you're sitting on a monk casting 1s spells. The interrupts let you try to interrupt "now" instead of waiting for your next normal attack. Also, seeking is essentially just for interrupting the ghostly hero since claim resource isn't a spell. Incidentally, it can be used to interrupt, say, a ranger spirit spammer with whirling and oath shot, but that's secondary. --68.142.14.19 12:24, 27 July 2006 (CDT) ::Ah, forgot that Choking Gas barfs when you're trying to interrupt non-spells. Point taken. — 130.58 (talk) 01:48, 29 July 2006 (CDT) Frenzy?! Why oh why was Flurry switched to Frenzy? I don't believe I have ever seen Frenzy used instead of Flurry on a CG and the goal is not to increase damage with the IAS but to increase your speed so you can offer more interupts. Also why is Practiced Stance a "cover"? Did I miss something? — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk | ) 23:30, 23 November 2006 (CST) :The use of Practiced Stance will negate the other stance, Frenzy, thus a "cover" so to speak. It's often these days that no one will bring Frenzy unless they also bring a stance to cancel it with in case they are attacked.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 10:58, 24 November 2006 (CST) ::I'm familiar with the idea of a cancel stance to remove Frenzy but this runs the possibility of either not having Practice Stance recharged when you need it because you are going back and forth or not having the option of IAS at all because its too dangerous to use Frenzy. Flurry is not that big a sacrifice in damage because of the IAS anyway. Also, I think the swap from Flurry to Frenzy was made after this was vetted.— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk | ) 16:42, 24 November 2006 (CST) :::Its only a 15s recharge. Flurry is too expensive to do the job properly with the expertise change — Skuld 17:06, 24 November 2006 (CST) Soo... Who's for Archiving? Archive: #Me--Silk Weaker 15:20, 26 November 2006 (CST) # # Keep: # # # Already did. See General Interrupter's talk page. If the General PvE Interrupter get's vetted it's all set. I went through the interrupt builds and compiled them into this one build. ;) -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 08:29, 27 November 2006 (CST) :Ack. No I didn't. I didn't archive this one as it's a vetted build but it has a variant added in already that is similar enough. It can easily be archived into GPvEI talk page if it gets vetted though.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 08:31, 27 November 2006 (CST) Ok. Vote's back on. Check out General Interrupter as it's been changed to include PvP and PvE now. Let me know (or do it yourself if you desire) if there is anything that needs changing or adding. Please vote if the CG build on this talk's main page should be archived to the General Interrupter talk page (and thus merged into it).-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:52, 14 December 2006 (CST) CG deserves its seperate page as a HA build. While it's viable as a PvE still (maybe), as a PvP/HA build, it has passed its time, and should be archived. --Silk Weaker 19:41, 15 December 2006 (CST) /W? Why does this build have to have a warrior secondary? It doesn't use any warrior skills or attribute points... If it doesn't use the secondary, it needs to be switched to R/any and moved to the appropriate name. — Jyro X 09:26, 10 December 2006 (CST) :It does use a warrior skill.--Silk Weaker 09:35, 10 December 2006 (CST) ::Nvm. For some reason I couldn't see it the first time I looked at the build. — Jyro X 10:07, 10 December 2006 (CST) Flurry? Flail is a solid choice for this role really. --image:Epinephrine.jpg ~ Epinephrine 11:45, 2 March 2007 (CST) Edit P A Y N F U L added the following skill bar to the article in the build namespace: --Hhhippo 05:20, 29 April 2007 (CDT)